This invention relates to fifth wheel hitches, and particularly to a primary lock-secondary lock fifth wheel hitch.
For safety reasons, fifth wheel hitches are now required to have a secondary lock as well as a primary lock. This often involves movement of the hitch release pull rod and handle in varying positions during release and during recoupling. Because of this, an inexperienced operator might become confused as to whether the hitch is fully released during uncoupling or fully secured during coupling.